In too deep, afraid of the depth
by raindropskyfire
Summary: I don't know why I put this story here. Just saw Johnny Depp and I thought wow I want to write a story about this dude. i guess it's AU i think i made a different character all together. hopefully the story's better than this summary. so read it! please
1. Arrival and submission

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Something's wrong with your head"

"I believe your completely correct"

"If you touch me I'll scream rape."

"Good. I like it when women scream. It lets me know I'm doing it right and it turns me on." he whispered.

In a swift moment she was wrapped in his arms unwillingly. She struggled but his grip was tight. He played with the hem of her dress.

"Why won't you let go?"

"You know what I want." he whispered

His soft lips brushed against her neck.

But that comes later lets start from the beginning.

The cool breeze swept across her face. It blew her hair in a thousand different ways. She boarded the ship silently just as the others had done. She was being sent to another country not of her own free will. She was to be a slave for a man, when she found out what gender he was she shivered with fear.

Never again would she be able to play in the ocean, or lay out on the sand. She wouldn't ever see her mother and father again. And she worried about what would become of her baby brother.

But she had been bought by a stranger in a far away land. Her family was in debt so they took the money. She packed her things in silence and the next morning she was gone.

As the boat pulled off she felt herself becoming nauseous.

"Fuck" she cursed under her breath

"A lady shouldn't say such things." a baritone voice said

She turned to see a man in his early twenties. He was 5'10" brown hair with a few blonde highlights. His hair stopped at his strong cheek bones and fanned out around his head.

His voice was deep, his complexion was fair. His mustache almost met the bit of hair on his chin. His eyes were brown and he didn't smile.

He held a lit cigarette in one hand the other hand was shoved in his pocket.

"Fuck" she said again

"Fuck!" she came closer

"FUCK!" she was in his face.

"Tell me, why such anger?" he asked coolly

"I've been sold into slavery once I step off of this boat I'm no longer free. I belong to some stranger. But if I belong to him I'm going to practice the freedom of speech I have left." she said

"You're sea sick." he said

"You're a psychic." she said sarcastically

"You wear shorts rather than a skirt, so unladylike." he began to circle her.

"I didn't ask your opinion."

"Your tone is rough, your hair is a mess, you're filthy. You have an attitude about you which I've never seen before. You're not humble at all. Have you ever been trained in etiquette? You're a peasant." he finished stopping abruptly in front of her.

Without thinking she smacked him hard across the face.

"You're a nuisance and the sooner we get to shore the better."

"Are you sure a master would feed a slave with an attitude like that? Whoever your master is I'd be surprised if he keeps you."

"Whoever my master is, man or beast, I would gladly go with him rather than being stuck on this boat with the likes of you."

A red handprint began to appear on his face. He smirked and leaned forward causing her to lean back.

"I promise you. You will never be stuck on a boat with the likes of me ever again. I guarantee it." he whispered.

She walked away and waited for them to reach shore.

When the boat finally reached the harbor she was anxious and relieved. She didn't have to see that man ever again but now she was someone's possession.

She trotted off the boat to the board walk. A man with her name on a piece of paper.

"Are you him?" she asked

"No miss, I'm only supposed to take you to him." he said

With that she put her bags in the car. She got in and slammed the door. She watched the boat sail away and envisioned it as her freedom.

When they arrived at the house she was at a loss for words. All the houses on the island were very small and she had never seen a house so big.

The driver got her things out of the car and placed them at the doorsteps then drove off. She stood for a moment and stared at the door. She summoned all the courage she had and knocked on the door.

It creaked open and a woman stared at her. The woman took her bags.

"He's waiting for you down the hall the last door on the right." she said

"May I help you first. You shouldn't have to carry my things for me I can do it."

"Down the hall the last door on the right." she said again

She said nothing but began walking.

The last door on the right made her shiver. If she ran she could try to catch another boat and go home. The master would never know she was there.

"Come in." he said

She jumped at his voice not knowing he knew she was there. She walked in slowly she looked at the large oak desk and cushioned chair. It was his study his back was to her and she got on her knees and bowed. She had been taught to do so in the presence of a man in power.

"I was sent here to be…"

"I know why you're here." he interrupted

She was afraid to look up. She hadn't seen his face yet and she didn't want to.

"Get up." he said

"Master it is customary that I…"

"I said get up." he interrupted again

She stood slowly and her mouth fell open in horror. The very same man she met on the boat, the man who she slapped was her master.

"You?" she breathed

"You seem surprised." he smirked.

"You can't be. Please tell me you're not."

"I am. You may apologize to me for your rude behavior now if you wish. Your punishment might be a bit less severe."

She stared at him for a while. She was bitter and an anger was growing inside of her that she didn't recognize.

"Very well." he said, "Give me your hands."

She placed her small wrists in his hand and watched as he bound them together with rope. He pushed her head down onto the desk and pulled her shorts down. He tapped her thigh with something hard and thin.

"Do you know what that is?" he asked

"No" she said

"It's a bamboo stick. Twenty lashes, if you apologize only ten."

But she was too proud.

"Count them." he said

His hand flew back and came down hard on her behind.

"One!" she cried out

"If I get to five and you haven't apologized it will be twenty and you won't have an option then." he said

He struck her again on the thigh this time.

"Two!" she screamed

He hit her twice in the same spot. She exhaled harshly and held in a cry of pain.

"I said count!" he shouted

"four." she said holding in sobs

"I told you to count we're still at two." he said

"That's not fair." she said

The bamboo came down again harder this time on her behind.

"Count!"

"Three!" she sobbed

Again with full force this time.

"Four!" she cried

"We're only on four and you're crying already? I don't care how long it takes I will break you"

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" she asked

"You're forgiven." he said

She heard the stick cut through the air and land on her behind again.

"Five." tears ran down her cheek.

"We only have five more." he said wiping away her tears.

"Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten!" she counted

He pulled up her shorts and wiped away her tears again, but he didn't untie her hands.

"Allow me to explain the rules to you. I'm Johnny, you will address me as master or sir. I will not allow the women in this house to wear pants. You have a uniform you will wear it. If you give anyone trouble they will send you to me and I will deal with you accordingly. You are not allowed out of this house unless I say so or am with you. If I find that you are involved with any man the consequences will be dire. I will meet with you privately once a week for etiquette training. You will respect me." he said

She sniffled and then nodded.

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." she sniffled

"Your name?"

"Orura." she said

He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't care if you like me. But you will respect me and you will obey me or I will tear you apart. I want you to be afraid of me and of what I can do to you. If you were wise you'd fear me. Do you understand?"

"Yes" she said

"What?" he asked squeezing her wrists together.

"Yes sir." she said

He let go and untied her wrists.

"Take off your clothes." he said

"What?"

"Take off your clothes and don't make me say it again."

She began to tear up again. She unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down slowly.

"It's not a strip tease. Just take them off."

She lingered at her shorts she didn't want to take off her shirt in front of him. He grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her over. He ripped off her shirt and tore up her shorts. She stood next to him in her panties.

"Was that so hard?" he asked

She shuddered as the cold air hit her half naked body. He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to keep her warm. The hairs on her neck stood up having him so close like this. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck and she liked it. He was looking at her breasts she knew that but she dare not speak out of turn.

She wanted to beg him to stop. She wanted to plead with him. His breathing got heavy and she began to get warmer.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked

"Yes." she whispered

"Through that door is a bathroom and a tub filled with bubbles and hot water. I trust you've bathed before?"

"In the river back home. Sir" she said

"Do you need someone to wash you?" he asked

He began to tense up. His breathing was heavier and he couldn't help but imagine her naked.

"No sir." she whispered

He cleared his throat.

"Then go bath please. As long as you need to."

He sat at his desk and calmed down. He turned to face the pond in the backyard only to see Orura naked pouring water over herself.

He ran out the backyard with a towel.

"What are you doing?"

"Bathing master." she said hiding her body beneath the water.

"I said use the tub."

"I don't know what that is but there was a large boiling pot in the other room."

In a rush he wrapped a towel around her and brought her inside. They flew up the stairs and to his room. He sat her down on the bed and pulled a uniform out of his closet.

"You need new underwear. What cup size are you?" he asked

"I don't know sir." she replied with her eyes on the floor.

He stood in front of her and grabbed them. She gasped and her face went red.

"Master?" she whispered afraid.

"Thirty-two C" he said he let go.

He tossed her a bra and panties then showed her the uniform. In a swift motion she swiped on the under wear while his back was turned.

"If I wanted you I would've taken you on that ship. If I had no respect I would've taken you without your consent. If I was stupid I'd take you now. But I won't." he smirked

She put on her uniform quickly a maid's uniform. It was shorter than she wanted it to be.

He licked his lips and cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong with you?" she shuttered.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Something's wrong with your head"

"I believe your completely correct"

"If you touch me I'll scream rape."

"Good. I like it when women scream. It lets me know I'm doing it right and it turns me on." he whispered.

In a swift moment she was wrapped in his arms unwillingly. She struggled but his grip was tight. He played with the hem of her dress.

"Why won't you let go?"

"You know what I want." he whispered

His soft lips brushed against her neck. She couldn't help but moan a little.

"If I want you I'll take you. But I'll do it my way. And you and I both know, no matter how much you deny it you'll like it." he whispered.

She'd never felt this way before and it confused her. It was late and she was sent to bed. But unable to sleep her curiosity peaked. She explored the house. She heard the sound of rushing water from his room. She opened the door slowly.

"Another door?" she asked herself.

It was cracked open and she peaked inside.

Johnny stood under warm water in the shower. The water streamed down his chest to his abdomen to his thigh and down his leg. He walked out of the shower and she gasped. He looked over to the door and right at her. He wrapped a towel around his waist and smirked. She watched him closely. He got closer to her and she began to back away.

"Stay there. Don't move." he said

He came closer and closer. He was on her, his body pressed against hers.

"You've never seen a naked man before have you?"

She shook her head. He took her hand and placed it on his chest. He dragged it slowly down his body. He placed her hand on him and she gasped. She began to trace the outline of it through the towel.

He groaned and pulled her even closer. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. She began to pull her hand away.

"Don't stop." he whispered, "Please don't stop."

"I'm sorry sir." she pulled her hand away.

"I'm controlling myself right now." he whispered

"Will you kiss me?" she asked

"Why would you ask that given the situation we're in?"

"I've never had one." she said

He leaned over to kiss her.

She was awakened with a sharp pain in her back. She turned her head to see him standing over her small bed with a cigarette in one hand and a horse whip in the other.

"Get up. You will not sleep the day away."

'Was it all a dream the moment we shared in his room.' she thought

She rushed out of bed and as the blanket fell to the floor she looked down to see she was still in shorts.

'Obviously it was.'

"Your uniform is hanging in the closet. Put it on and report to my study." he said.

He turned to walk out of her room.

"Alright." she mumbled

He turned back around.

"What did you say?" he asked

"I'll be down as soon as I get my uniform on." she said facing the closet.

He was enraged and he drew back his hand then let the whip come down hard on her back. Then again and once more. By the fourth lash she was on the ground.

"Let's try that again. Put on your uniform and report to my study." he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes sir." she whimpered.

He walked away and she was left to sob to herself. She missed her mother's cooking and her brothers if any man dare lay a hand on her they were always there to protect her.

The uniform she dreamed about was the same as the one hanging in her closet. She trotted down the stairs a frown hung heavily on her face.

She walked into his study to see him sitting in his big chair. He was drinking coffee he hadn't appeared to have eaten. He was reading the paper.

"There's a bucket and pale in the corner start scrubbing the floor." he said not looking up from the paper.

"Master I apologize for asking personal questions but, aren't you hungry?" she asked

"I don't have time to eat right now. I'm busy. I have to go to town." he said.

He took a sip of coffee and threw away his paper. She had began to scrub the floor she didn't want to look up at him. She didn't want to say anything to him. Her thighs were cut open with the bamboo.

"Once you're done here you may go eat, but only when you're done here." with that he walked out the front door.

She scrubbed the floor of his study, then the hallway. She stacked his papers. She went out back and tended to the garden. The flowers on the island were much more tropical and fragrant.

She wondered into the kitchen and found herself cooking for the cook. She washed the dishes and fed the staff.

"You're an angel sent from above. You must be I've never met a kinder person." the cook said

"Thank you but I'm no angel I just want to help."

"What do you call this dish."

"Picanya." she said

It was spicy and a little sweet. It had pork and shrimp in it, a bit of rice and a pinch of cinnamon. She set a bowl aside for Johnny and hoped he wouldn't be upset with her.

When he walked through the door he deeply inhaled the aroma of the spicy dish.

"What is that?" he asked the cook

"Orura's been busy. I swear she's an angel in disguise." she said then she trotted out the door.

He walked into the kitchen as she was cleaning the last of her mess. The floor sparkled, the pots shone brightly, the table had been set for him. It was as though he walked into a restaurant rather than his own kitchen.

"What have you been up to?" he asked

She didn't see him and she jumped at his voice.

"I made picanya. It's an old family recipe I learned to make it on the island."

She put a bowl of it in front of him. He stared at it puzzled.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"How do I know it's not poisoned?"

"Why would I poison it?" she asked

"I don't trust you. Pour yourself a bowl. You will eat with me." he demanded

She was taken back. It was almost a gesture of kindness.

"Yes sir" she whispered.

As she poured her meal into the soup bowl she looked up to see him sample the meal. She smirked seeing that he liked it. He knew it wasn't poisoned and he would never admit that he didn't want to eat alone.


	2. It will consume you

After they finished he watched her pick up the bowls. He was puzzled by her attitude. When he first met her she seemed so bitter but now, she seemed to flourish. On the way up to the front door he over heard the gardener and the maid talking about her.

"I'll be out of the job if she keeps up the work." said the maid

"At least he needs you to clean his room. Have you seen the garden all the flowers have perked up." said the gardener

"She does your job better than you do." the maid laughed.

Now there she was cooking enough food for the entire staff and them some.

'She even saved me a bowl. No one has ever done that before. How can she do so well? She has a smile on her face and she ate with me.'

"I've insulted you, I've beaten you, I took you from your home. How can you be so kind?" he asked

She stopped what she was doing and turned around. For a while she stared at him with a blank expression then she smiled. She walked over to the table and sat down.

He observed her everything about her. A button nose, a body shaped like a coke bottle. She put her long brown hair in a bun. Her almond shaped eyes contrasted the hazel color of her irises. Her lips were plump and her skin was a mix of olive and caramel. The way she walked distracted him. She seemed to be dancing across the floor, it wasn't graceful or elegant but he could almost hear the rhythm of the music described by her body language.

"Violence begets violence." she said simply.

He could be as rude as he wanted. He could beat her until she bled, but she would show him respect and kindness.

"You shouldn't act like this. It's not right you know?" he said

"You are always so angry and for a moment so was I. If I had shown you the anger you had shown me I might night be alive." she explained

"You're dismissed." he said

She didn't move for a minute she only stared at him.

"I said your dismissed." he said firmly

She stood up from her chair and began to walk by him. She turned to see him with his hands folded as if in deep thought.

"It will kill you." she said

He turned to meet her gaze with his fearful angry one.

"What will?" he asked

"The anger. It's taking over. If you let it control you it will kill you. It's growing inside you." she said

He stood up and menacingly walked closer. She stood her ground and waited. He was upon her staring down at her fiercely.

"You have no authority to speak to me like that. What could you possibly know about me?" he was upset

She placed her hand on his chest. He was taken back a bit but he didn't lose his composure. She pressed her ear to his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart. He was shocked by this.

"I know that you have a heart even though you don't want anyone to know." she whispered

"Go to your room." he said

She pulled away confused at first. He didn't look at her he looked at the wall behind her.

"I said leave! Leave now or so help me beat you to the point you'll wish for death." he threatened.

Slowly she walked up the stairs to her room.


	3. Dead on the inside

She slept for a while. Woke up in pain to see that the wounds on her thigh had opened up. She was bleeding heavily from her wounds and began to feel light headed. She slowly rose up out of the bed and made her way down the hall. She limped farther then as the walls began to close in and things got foggy she crawled. She crawled to his door and banged on the door. Then everything went black.

He was interrupted from a reoccurring dream with the pounding on the door. He opened the door to see her bleeding from her leg. He carried her to his bed with little remorse.

"Stupid girl." he mumbled.

He pushed up her dress to examine the damage to her leg. He wrapped it in guaze and disinfected it. She lost a bit of blood and didn't want to pick her up again.

He lay her underneath the blanket and then he lay next to her.

"Don't die." he whispered

Later that night she woke to find herself in bed with him. She looked down to see her leg bandaged. She almost panicked when she saw that he had his hand wrapped around her waist.

She tried to move but he held her tighter.

"Stop moving." he mumbled.

He let go of her and she got up she saw it as an opportunity to go back to her own bed.

"Don't go." he said.

"He's sleeping." she said to reassure herself

"I'm not asleep. You almost died I need to keep an eye on you. Don't leave." he explained.

She sat back down and with a very confused look on her face began to lie back down.

"What happened the first day I came here?" she asked

"I gave you ten lashes then you passed out." he said

There was a silence that choked out the breathing.

"You bled a lot. I didn't expect it to affect you this way. I guess you put too much stress on your body"

"Yeah because you beating the hell out of me had nothing to do with it." she laughed

He didn't. He turned his back on her.

"You really should embrace your emotions. It's unhealthy holding them in all the time."

"I embrace enough." he said

"Tell me about your life." she said

"I was born, I grew up, now I'm here." he said

"My full name is Tzipporah Orura Anne Rosa Salinda. I don't speak Spanish. My mother was African my father was a mix of French and Hispanic."

"What are you doing?"

"My favorite color is orange. I'm afraid of spiders. I speak very little French. I like cooking it makes me feel good. Each food I prepare has it's own little piece of me in it. When I clean I have to go above and beyond it can't be good enough it has to be almost perfect."

"Alright I get it." he said

She waited for a little while.

"I love cotton candy, but only the blue kind. I have an intense fear of heights. I hate beer but I love wine. My favorite color is green. Even though I had to get on a boat to go to the island I'm always afraid I'll fall overboard and drown. I've been married." he finished

"You were married?"

"For a few years my wife left me. We had a son and a daughter. My daughter died of pneumonia, she was seven. I don't know where my wife is but once a week she would drop my son off on the doorstep so we can spend time together. It's been about two years so, he's probably dead too." he finished

"I'm sorry." she said

"Stop talking go to bed." he commanded

"Sometimes if we believe miracles happen. I do not believe your son is dead. I have faith that he is alive." she said

"Leave it alone." he said

"Sometimes we must have faith in what we love." she said

"I said leave it alone." he mumbled

"But how do you even know if your son is dead there's nothing that proves it."

"I got a letter from his mother two days before I left for the island. He's dead. He had been sick for a long time and now he's dead. I don't want to talk about my son or my daughter or my past life any longer." he said

He stood up and walked out the room. She instinctively followed behind him. He walked faster than her and he was already opening a bottle of rum by the time she had gotten to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked

He didn't respond. He grabbed glass after glass after glass. The loud clanking of the bottle and glasses could've raised the dead. He opened the rum and poured it into each glass. It was messy he didn't look at her. She waited in the doorway staring at him with compassion in her eyes.

He drank a glass full of the vile liquid.

She approached him slowly and grabbed the bottle.

"Stop it." she said calmly

"You couldn't leave it alone. Did you ever think maybe there's a reason I didn't want to open up. My past is full of pain and I don't like sharing." he said

He put the glass down and stared at her disgusted. She wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go. At first he didn't know what to do. He tried to push her away but his efforts were met with fierce resistance. He tried to ignore her but she just squeezed him tighter. Finally he wrapped his arms around her in defeat.

"Stupid girl" he whispered, "You could've died because of me tonight"

"I know. And I can forget that so long as you stay a little alive on the inside. Just a little bit longer." she confessed.


	4. The Prince and the Pirate

When the sun finally decided to rise she found herself in his bed once again, only this time he wasn't there. She was surprised he hadn't thrown her out of his room the minute he woke up. She grasped at the empty spot next to her almost wishing he were there. She rose to her feet and slowly out the door and down the stairs.

"Good morning" she said quietly reaching the bottom of the stairs.

There was something different about today. There was no one to say good morning back. No smells of freshly baked biscuits. The cook didn't greet her. The gardener didn't tell her how the flowers were doing. The maid didn't compliment her on the cleaning she did the day before.

"Where is everyone?" she asked

"It's Sunday everyone took the day off." he explained.

He was in the kitchen reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. She was quiet and confused.

"Is that why you didn't wake me?"

"You almost died last night. I'm strict I'm not heartless." he explained

"What will you do all day then?" she asked

"I'll do what I usually do."

"What is that? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'll read a little probably. I might cook a little." he said

"Can I help?" she said excitedly

Her eyes lit up as soon as the word "cook" left his lips. When she was younger she would cook with her mother. It was a wonderful way for them to spend time together. They shared secrets and talked about the village. They gossiped about the boys in the village. Sometimes her friend Iequa would come over and play. But if she heard the sounds of pots and pans clanking together she and Iequa would drop what they were doing to help prepare the meal. At one point she and her friend got into an argument over who would skewer the pork. It was work and very hard to do but if she could do it perfectly she would earn great respect from her family. But she and Iequa got into an argument and neither of them were allowed to do it instead it was left to her mother. The entire village turned out for the event but she took no pride in the compliments directed towards the meal.

"No." he said simply

"Why not?" she whined

"I cook alone. I don't like being judged especially about my cooking. Besides it's your day off." he said

"I didn't know I had a day off." she said

"Well you do." he said lighting a cigarette

"What should I do?" she asked

"What do you like to do?"

"I like to cook." she said with a smile.

"You're not going to give up on this are you?"

"Nope."

He eyed her displeased at the response.

"Oh I mean. No sir." she correcting herself.

"What else do you like to do?"

"I like to garden." she said

"Yes the gardener often complains to me about how you seem to make the flowers stand up just by talking to them. He said he actually saw them perk up as you spoke to them." he said

"I don't talk to them sir. I sing to them the same song my mother sang to me." she said

On the island the flowers and fruit seemed to rise up from the ground whenever she and her mother were near. There were legends concerning their family. Some said she was a witch who used her wicked powers to cause the seeds to grow. Others said that her great great grandmother was a forest nymph who fell in love with her great great grandfather and took human form. They were never hungry. Whenever she asked her mother she never got a proper answer. Her mother would just laugh and tell her not to believe in rumors.

"Why weren't you in bed this morning?" she asked

She poured herself a glass of orange juice and put on some oat meal. when it was done she served up two bowls full and put one in front of him. She sat next to him.

"I had a bad dream." he said

"What was it about?"

"Don't want to talk about it." he said quickly

"So, what do you do?" she asked

"Well I was a barber a while back after I got out of jail. I was a bit of a juvenile delinquent. I tried my hand at writing but being alone in a cabin drove me mad, it was supposed to give me inspiration. Then for about three years I was a pirate. I had crazy adventures out on the open sea."

"So since you stopped being a pirate what do you do now?" she asked

"I never said I stopped being a pirate." he smirked

"You're kidding right?"

"I don't know you tell me. I've taken you from your home, an island, and brought you back as a slave. How do you know it's not something regular I do? Where did I get the money to pay off your family? I might have pillaged the village next to yours. Where did the boat come from? Did you notice any other passengers on the boat?" he smiled

"You're lying." she said

"What if I'm not? How would you react?"

"Surprised. You seem a bit too fancy to be a pirate."

"And if it's all an act?"

"Then why haven't I been raped and thrown on a ship?"

"Maybe your not my type."

"So, are you a pirate?"

"Only on the holidays." he laughed.

He seemed very open today. Almost like he was a different person. He smiled he laughed. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing"

"You're so happy today it just doesn't seem like you." she said

"Well then would you prefer for me to be controlling and abusive. Maybe I should've pushed you out of bed this morning." he smiled

She took his empty bowl and placed it in the sink. He was up right behind her.

"Maybe I should be a bit more forceful with you." he suggested

She turned to see him behind her. Slowly she backed away he backed her into the fridge.

"Maybe you like it." he smiled

His hands on either side of her.

"If I act like this on a daily basis you'd be all over the place. You'd do what you wanted and you wouldn't follow orders. I can't let that happen. So yes I'm strict but only because I need to be. On a day like today I get to relax and sit back and just let go."

"I wish you would let go a bit more often." she admitted

"Not gonna happen." he said

"Let's do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know just something since these days aren't normal. Let's go swim." she said

"I think I know just the place." he said

please review


	5. Remember to forget

"Where are we going?"

"To the pond out back"

"Really?"

"No, it's a surprise."

He held her by the wrist pulling her farther out back than before. Beyond the house to the woods, down a winding path to a ledge.

"Jump" he said

"You first." she challenged

"Alright love hows this then, if I make a bigger splash I get a little something special when we get back savvy?"

"What?"

"Maybe you should learn to speak pirate." he smirked

"Alright love if I make a bigger splash I get the rum in the cabinet. Savvy?" she teased

"You've got yourself a deal love." he said shaking her hand

She began to undo the tie to her dress. He stared shocked, his cheeks grew a hue of red and he tried to avert his eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for pirate?" she asked

"Why don't you go first?"

"Are you scared or do you just want the chance to see me take off my clothes."

"Just thought I'd be polite. Give you the benefit of the doubt." he said

"Why don't you go first?" she asked

"If I go first what's to stop you from running off?"

Something was different alright. His attitude was so strange. He called her "love" and used "savvy".

"Are you really a pirate?"

"Maybe." he said

He didn't say another word about it. Instead he took off his shirt and got a running start then he leaped off the cliff. He hugged his knees to his chest just before he hit the water.

"Impressive." she said

He came up from the water gasping for breath. She yanked off her dress and was left in a black bra and panties. She backed up out of sight to get a running. He didn't see her so naturally he thought she had run off. He began to climb up the cliff to find her and punish her severely for disobeying. Just as he was about to reach the top he saw her leap over him and hug her knees to her chest. When she hit the water the splash was so big it reached the top of the cliff. He was wet again and lost his grip of the rock wall and came hurtling down back into the water.

He came back up gasping for breath and saw her sitting on the beach. Her skin shimmered in the sunlight and her hair began to curl as it dried. He didn't mean to stare but he did. His eyes were locked on her as he climbed out the water and onto the sand. He sat next to her.

"I think I win." she said

"I believe you do." he smirked

"Good."

"It feels like it's the last day of summer. Winter is right around the corner, there won't be many more days like this." he said

"I believe you're right." she said

"We should get back before the sun sets" he said

"What is this place anyway?" she asked

"Somewhere I can escape to, somewhere I don't have to deal with stupid questions or stupid people or their expectations."

"How often do you come here?"

"Not enough." he said, "I come here to help me forget things. Things I can't even begin to think about."

"Back on the island I have four brothers and a baby sister. Before her I had twin brothers, one day when they were out playing, I wasn't watching them, one of them went swimming in the ocean and got swept up by the current, he died. The other just stopped eating, sleeping, and finally living. I will never be able to forget that because right before all of this happened I had wished death on the both of them for getting me into trouble. I didn't want them. And just like that they were gone." she began to cry, "When my baby sister was born shortly after I was so protective of her. All the love I never got to give them I gave to her. What could you possibly want to forget?"

"My mother died giving birth to me. My father killed himself in front of me when I was thirteen. My brother and I were put into an orphanage we were separated, a few days later my teacher read me his obituary. I was adopted and immediately put to work in a factory. Throughout my life I've had to scrape and scrounge for every penny I have, so yes sometimes it's nice to forget."

"I'm sorry." she said

"The sun will set soon I advise that you go on back to the house and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a day you'd like to forget as well. Tomorrow is Monday the beginning of the week and your work will be double what it has been. You will not cook any longer that is not your job, you will also no longer tend to the garden unless told to do so. You will do what I tell you nothing more and nothing less. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir" she said


End file.
